


First Kiss

by kallistob



Series: Youtube AU [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Social Media, YouTube, or well at first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: Eggsy participates in a video called "First Kiss" in which he has to kiss a stranger in front of the camera for the first time. He just hadn't expected the man he's been partnered with to be quite so... gentlemany. And charming. And such a bloody good kisser.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya ! Second part in the Youtube AU short fluffy stories, you can find the first on my profile. I wrote this one super quickly yesterday, edited it today on mobile; it hasn't been betaed so i don't know what it's worth, but i think it's cute and i hope it puts a smile on your faces too. sorry for any mistakes as english isn't my first language, yada yada. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

“...You kiddin’ me? You the one I'm supposed to kiss _?”_

The stranger in front of Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem with that, young man?”

A problem? No. Nah, there ain't. Except somehow this is who Eggsy’s been partnered with. A.k.a the guy he's meant to be kissing for the first time, in front of a bloody camera.

His voice is gentle, paired with careful politeness. He's the most gorgeous person Eggsy’s ever seen : it’s like he just sprung right out of the pages of one of those fashion magazines Eggsy used to get lost in, back when he was just a teen and realizing men wearing fitted tuxedos were hot as hell.

Well, this guy is all that and more. Shiny oxford shoes, leather belt, gleaming cufflinks… Legs for days and slicked back hair, with the notable exception of a stray, artistic, loose curl on his forehead. Eggsy feels curious. What would this perfect man look like with his hair all messed up, after Eggsy’s done kissing him? He just can't wait to find out.

“Gentlemen? Everything alright?”

Eggsy nods at the crew man in reassurance, mind still reeling a bit. Because when he signed up for this thing, yeah, it was obviously for the money. Who the fuck would kiss a stranger on camera for free? But he wasn’t expecting his partner to be a fit as fuck silver fox. He expected someone like one of his mates, a dude attractive alright, but not a bloody wet dream.

The stranger seems to be interpreting his silence wrong, though.

“I’m afraid we may have to change partners, as Mr. -” He starts.

“Eggsy,” Eggsy says.

“ - as Mr… Eggsy here doesn’t seem very inclined to kiss me. Perhaps give him someone younger…? Or, oh, goodness, don’t tell me he asked for a lady in his preferences and you gave him an old man?”

Eggsy snorts and holds up a hand in protest. “Hang on a fuckin’ minute. What’s your name, bruv?”

The stranger blinks, no doubt not quite used to being called ‘bruv’. “My name is Harry Hart.”

“Nice. Nah, Harry, everything’s peachy there, promise. I was just surprised to see how hot you were is all. You look like a movie star belonging on the red carpet, y’ know.”

Harry blinks again, bemused. “Thank you? But you seemed ready to run in the opposite direction just now, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I’m good, really. Swear down, you’re perfect. Was expectin’ someone a bit younger, yeah, not gonna lie, but… don’t it just mean you’ve got more things to teach me? Like how to kiss properly and all?” He winks at the man, delighted to see a light blush coloring his cheeks.

What he doesn’t say is that he also didn’t expect anybody as obviously well-off as Harry to participate in such a thing.

Seriously, doesn’t the man have anything better to do? Did he lose a bet? Mingle with normal folks, kiss one of them, laugh about it later with his posh friends ? Or was he just passing by, got curious and decided to see what the fuss was about? Either way, it doesn’t matter. He’s in front of Eggsy now, holding out his hand to be properly introduced. Eggsy shakes it firmly.

“I think we’re all set here, gentlemen,” Harry says with a pointed look at the crew milling around them. The guy holding the mic up gives a thumbs up, as does the one with the camera; and a woman with dark hair - Amelia, who interviewed Eggsy for the casting - silences everyone.

“And action!”

And so they start kissing.

-

The video buzzes immediately online. With a title as catching as _Strangers Kiss For The First Time_ , it was obvious it would work. Doesn't mean it ain't weird as fuck for Eggsy to stumble upon gifs of him kissing Harry online when he browses his Facebook feed.

Bloody hell, what a kiss it had been. He licks his lips as he remembers it. Harry had been gentle, yet firm, demanding, and so clearly experienced. Eggsy had fit in his arms so well and let himself get carried away willingly, because Harry was just that good of a fucking kisser. It's like he knew just how to push all of his buttons.

The comments on the YouTube video had noticed his enthusiasm, too.

 

**nightocl95 | 3 days ago**

that eggsy guy looks about ready to worship the ground the gentleman walks on

 _40 likes_ | REPLY

Hide replies ^  


 

> **arwenn_hey | 3 days ago**
> 
> ‘gentlemen don’t kiss like that’
> 
> _15 likes_ | REPLY
> 
>  
> 
> **Evanesco**
> 
> I fucking hope they shagged
> 
> _50 likes_ | REPLY
> 
>  
> 
> **babeno**
> 
> fucking gross that man’s got to be old enough to be his father
> 
> _6 likes_ | REPLY
> 
>  
> 
> **Evanesco**
> 
> Exactly. Y’all know what I’m saying?
> 
> _36 likes_ | REPLY
> 
>  
> 
> **parid**
> 
> DADDY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> _143 likes_ | REPLY

 

Eggsy groaned.

For the record - they hadn’t shagged. But they sure as hell had gotten each other riled up.

It’s really weird watching himself on screen, but Eggsy clicks replay on the video anyway, just for laughs. It was shot in black and white, and there’s a romantic music playing as the video unfolds.

About ten couples in total, all strangers meeting for the first time and kissing on cue. Men, women, old and young. It’s all adorable, Eggsy’s got to admit. He and Harry weren’t the only couple with a big age difference too. There's a bald man about Harry’s age, forty or fifty something, who got paired with an absolutely gorgeous blond girl called Roxy. The man wears a jumper and glasses, looks like a handsome nerd, and seems completely lost for words when she joins him.

But he kisses well. After Harry and him, it’s them who’d gotten this close to shagging on screen, and Eggsy’s pretty sure that _they_ exchanged numbers afterwards. Ugh.

He wishes Harry hadn't left so quickly. He also wishes he'd had the balls to ask for his number, but self-doubt had gotten the better of him. As soon as their kiss ended and while Eggsy was still trying to recover because holy fuck that had been great, Harry’s phone had rung and he’d had to promptly dash off to a ‘business meeting’ - much to Eggsy’s utter dismay.

Ah, well. Whatever. Eggsy was disappointed as fuck, but he would move on. Right?

He leaves a comment below the video, telling Harry he’d love to see him again over coffee. It gets a hundred likes in less than ten minutes. Eggsy just hopes it’ll be enough for Harry to see it and get in touch - provided he’s the type of man who actually goes on YouTube, which… isn't a given at all.

If only Harry hadn’t made such an impression on him, forgetting him would've been a bit easier to manage. Eggsy feels like a schoolgirl with a crush, thinking about Harry everyday when it’s already been a week since the actual shooting took place. It was just _good_ to be with him, okay.

Few good things happen in his life, so it’s normal that he wants to hold onto them as long as he can when they do.

-

“Well.” Harry smiled, and took his thickly-rimmed glasses off of his nose, tucking them inside his breast pocket. He held out a hand for Eggsy to take, like he was about to invite  the young man for a waltz and not a thorough snog. Eggsy smiled and took it, then grabbed Harry’s tie and tugged him down in one quick motion that surprised Harry, as though he hadn't expected Eggsy to be so forward.

Eggsy kissed him.

A soft touch at first (he wasn’t a savage, thank you very much), pressing his lips against Harry’s, who returned the kiss in equal measure. The older man cupped his jaw in his large hands. For a moment they kissed slowly, just like this, getting accustomed to each other, tilting their heads for a better angle.

Eggsy’s hands went to the man’s torso, feeling him up through the layers of clothing he wore. He appreciated the sturdiness of Harry's chest, the narrowness of his waist when he reached his hips. Harry was letting him set the pace for now and Eggsy appreciated it.

Then Harry started kissing his jaw. His neck. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut as he hummed in approval. Harry curled one hand against Eggsy’s throat, pressing his fingers against his neck. Not threatening, but domineering, the gesture made Eggsy’s legs turn weak. He suddenly felt helpless, shivering in delight and growing arousal as Harry kept nipping at his neck. He'd always been so fucking sensitive there… If Harry didn’t stop soon he was going to react, and he didn't exactly want the whole internet to see him popping a boner because of a simple kiss.

Harry, seeming to sense his thoughts, went back to kissing Eggsy’s mouth, moving his hands until they rested low on Eggsy’s hips and bringing them closer together, chest to chest.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and bowed his back when Harry licked deeply inside his mouth, sucking gently on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue. Eggsy muffled a moan. He was glad for the weight of Harry above and around him because he wasn't exactly sure how he was still standing at this point - his whole body was buzzing with excitement and his head felt light, like he was seconds from floating away.

He went still, completely useless in Harry's arms, letting him control the kiss and only responding to the difference in pressure he felt, the slow licks of Harry's tongue against his own - gasped as Harry bit his bottom lip -

He was being touched everywhere, his back, the nape of his neck, his hair - his baseball cap was knocked out of the way for Harry to run his fingers through his hair -

 _Jesus fuck,_ Eggsy thought, dizzy. How he wanted Harry to slam him against the nearest wall and make out with him properly, how he desired way more now than this languid, intense kissing session they had going on.

“Eggsy,” Harry said with difficulty, and Eggsy was inclined to agree. He was light-headed, everywhere Harry touched him set off tingling deep in his skin and he felt hot all over; and Harry kept kissing him, again and again and fuck, Eggsy wanted _more -_

“Eggsy.” Another kiss. “Eggsy - my boy -”

“Wha’?”

“I think we’re done,” Harry said, with a light chuckle. He rested his forehead against Eggsy’s, meeting the young man's gaze. He was flushed, his hair in complete disarray, shoulders heaving with rapid breaths.

“Yes,” the director agreed. “I’ve actually been yelling ‘cut’ for the past two minutes but I guess you two didn’t hear me. It’s good footage, sirs, thank you for your participation.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, the words slowly reaching him as his brain sputtered back online. His eyes widened in realization. He was still holding onto Harry, his fingers tightly clenched into the fabric of his vest, creasing it. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t -”

“You didn’t hear,” Harry said, voice warm with something resembling fondness. “I understand plainly.” He leaned closer, breath hot against the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “I, too, would have rather enjoyed continuing to ravish you, young man.”

Eggsy fought the need to whimper, his face aflame.

Harry squeezed his shoulder gently before stepping back. He adjusted his cuffs and smoothed down the creases of his vest, picked his glasses in his pocket and put them on again.

He did nothing about his hair. But even without being properly coiffed, he looked every inch the successful business man, Alpha male persona. Eons away from Eggsy’s league - a fact which sobered the young man quickly. He’d been about to ask for a number (when his mouth deigned to cooperate with his brain, that is) but suddenly he hesitated.

Surely Harry just had had his fun and wanted nothing to do with him now. Nevermind that he had made Eggsy’s heart race and his toes curl in his shoes with just a kiss. Nevermind that Eggsy was intoxicated on his cologne already, missed his touch fiercely or wanted to know what else Harry could do to him with those hands and that mouth. If Harry were to tell him to get on his knees right then and there Eggsy would just do it without question.

He just...wanted more of Harry.

But apparently that wasn’t on the menu, for as soon as he opened his mouth a shrill ringtone broke the silence that had settled between them. Harry reached for the device in his pocket and started speaking _French_ with whoever was on the other end. There went Eggsy’s sanity. _Again_. Harry was well fit, a good kisser, polite and nice and he had the brains to match. Of _course_.

“Well, Eggsy,” Harry said with an easy smile once he hung up. Oh lord, he was gorgeous when he smiled, all dimples and eyes wrinkling handsomely at the corners. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, but I’m afraid I must dash. Business calls. Amelia, may I go?”

Amelia nodded at him. “Sure thing. Thank you, Harry. You too, Eggsy, we’ve got everything we need. You’ll receive the payment via PayPal no later than tonight. Have a great day.”

“You too, Amelia. I hope this project thrives on.” Harry inclined his head. Once more, he looked at Eggsy and held out his hand. “Eggsy. You’re a young man with potential. I wish you the best in life.”

“Thanks?” Eggsy said, his stomach dropping. So this was it? “You too, Harry.”

Harry lingered, and when it seemed obvious Eggsy was going to say nothing else, he let go. Eggsy watched him as he went to pick up a black umbrella posed against a corner of the room, and then as Harry neared the exit door he blurted out, “Wait!”

Harry turned around with a wide smile.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“Harry…” Eggsy said. He desperately wanted to ask for his number, a business card, anything to keep in touch with the man.

But god, Harry would probably laugh at him.

Maybe he appreciated the kiss as much as Eggsy did, but he would surely run away once he learnt just how Eggsy lived, what he had done. He knew nothing about him. He could already imagine Harry's disgust and disappointment when Eggsy told him about fuckin’ Dean and fucking Smith Street, how they lived in the gutter and how he was basically the surrogate father for a little girl called Daisy because her dad was a drug dealer and her mum was high half the time…

God, yeah. No. Eggsy swallowed bitterly. Harry in his ivory tower would want nothing to do with that.

So he said, “Gentlemen don't kiss like that.”

And Harry burst into laughter.

“Oh yes, Eggsy. They fucking do.”

They smiled at each other. And then Amelia was calling him back and just like that, the spell was broken.

But Eggsy had already fallen.

-

**Eggsy | six days ago**

i miss ya Harry. didnt get the chance to ask for ur number back then but i'd love to get coffee with u someday, i hope u watch the video and see this comment.

 _712 likes |_ REPLY

see all 10 replies ⌄

 

**Oxfords_not_brogues | 1 hour ago**

Hello, Eggsy. A friend showed me your comment. I would love to see you again very much indeed.

 _300 likes |_ REPLY

see all 2 replies ⌄

 

 

> **evanesco | 30 seconds ago**  
> 
> HOLY SHIT !!!!!!!!!
> 
> _69 likes_ | REPLY

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The video exists (well, not with Hartwin obviously but it does) and it buzzed a couple years back! You can find it on youtube easily, the title's the same.


End file.
